A cup full of magic
by EndlessDream91
Summary: Hermione has always wanted a family but going through a unexpected divorce she feels like maybe she was meant to be alone. She never expected to find everything she needed when walking into a coffee shop owned by Draco Malfoy. HG/DM
1. Prolouge

**I've just been really into uploading stories I've thought of before but never got around to uploading them. I just uploaded another story but it looks like no one has been reading it :( well I hope this story is different. I hope it interests some readers and they will review. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to Harry Potter cause if I did I would have Killed Voldermort a long time ago and I would have killed half of the people that lost their lives.**

After the war everyone, including Hermione, thought her and Ron would get married and have a happy family. Well they did get married and they have been trying so hard to start a family. They have already started on their new careers . Hermione was studying as a medi-witch and Ron was training as an auror. Hermione didn't even see it coming.

_"Wait you don't want to be with me anymore?" Hermione asked on the brink of tears. She just got home from work to find Ron in the living room, looking completely lost in thought but she wasn't expecting him to say he wanted an divorce._

_"Look Hermione after the war it made me realize that life is to short. I wanted to get married and have kids as soon as possible but Mione, we train so hard for our jobs and then when we do have time together we try, but it's not good enough." He lets out not realizing what he just said._

_"Oh my gosh Ronald. Am I really that bad at sex that you feel like you need to divorce me?" Hermione screams in outrage as she stood up. Ron stood there jawstruck._

_"Oh no...no Hermione that's not what I meant. It's just....Hermione we've been trying for five years. I just can't help but feel like maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Ron says and looks down. Hermione felt tears coming down her face. Her legs went weak and she dropped on the couch. Something broke in Hermione and she begins sobbing._

_"Look Hermione I'm sorry. I really am. I just think it's for the best. We deserve to be happy. Do you really think if we continued to live like how we do, do you really think we'll be happy?" Ron asks as he kneels down in front of her. _

_Hermione looks down at him with anger in her eyes. "Yes I thought we would. Gosh we made our vows to each other. We promised each other till death do us part. I didn't think you would be able tp push us aside so easily." She vents, getting more mad with everything word she said._

_"Gosh I can't even look at you right now. Thank you for breaking my heart." Hermione cried out before running out of the apartment._

It took awhile for hermione to be able to be in the same room as Ron. After trying to mend her heart and try to get her life back on track. She moved into a flat and continued being a mediwitch. Ginny thought it would be a good idea if Hermione had something to keep her company and bought her another cat. Come to find, it worked. Hermione enjoyed coming to find Jinx sleeping on the couch waiting for her to come home and joins her in bed when she goes to sleep.

Lately though Ginny has been bugging her about trying to date. She never had the chance to actually get into dating. The only one time date in fourth year with Victor Krum wasn't that interesting. Then that whole ordeal with with Voldermort never gave her much time for a love life and before she even graduated from hogwarts, Ron already proposed to her. She felt so inexperience and little when Ginny brought the subject up. She was glad that she will contained a close relationship with the Weasleys. They were her secondd family, especially Ginny. She didn't know what she would do if she lost them though the divorce.

**Well this is more of the prolouge but how does it sound I promise I will update as soon as possible so I hope every sticks around the story will get better. Well thank you for reading and I hope everyone reviews. Reviews are helpful and good.**

**Moviemaniac808**


	2. A cup full of magic

**Finally after months I am continuing on with this story. I'm so sorry it has taken so long but hopefully you will enjoy the story as much. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2**

Every weekend Ginny would meet her at her flat and they would have a girl's day, she didn't know how long that would last considering Ginny was about 7 months along and looked like she was ready to pop.

"Well George recommended a cafe. Do you wanna try?" Ginny commented as they took a stroll down Diagon alley. They just left the bookstore and decided to try and find a place to rest.

"Yeah sure. What could it hurt?" Hermione shrugs. "what's it called?" She asked after.

"I think he said it was 'A cup full of magic.' he said its close to the shop." Ginny answered as she waddles down the streets of Diagon Alley.

They continue to walk down in a awkward silence before Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm. "Look Mione I know I've been pushing you lately but it's just beacause I want you to be happy again." Ginny started.

"Oh you mean how Ron was able to be happy so quickly." Hermione retorted but then quickly regretted it afterwards. "Gin I'm sorry. look I'm happy as much as I can be with what I have. If a nice bloke comes along maybe but I'm not just going to just jump in." She tells her after.

"I'm not asking you. I just saying to keep your eyes open and your mind clear." Ginny added.

Hermione nodded and gave her a small smile. "Come on Let's go find this place so we can give your feet some rest." she said, clearly wanting to change the subject. Ginny ndos and they continue on their way.

They stop when they come across the sign with the name in ancient elegant cursive, where the words "A cup full of Magic." In the middle was a picture of a coffee cup that was charmed to have a misty smoke, almost like steam, come out of the mug. Surrounding the door, right in the middle was a big window with a beautiful design. Lining the top of the store was a silver dragon with Emerald eyes. On the right side of the window, the dragon's head leans down towards a phoenix curling his head with the bird. On the left side of the window a scorpion's tail entwines with the Dragon's tail down towards the road on the bottom but the tip of their tails meet to make a heart. The scorpion's head lays to rest on the top of the Dragon's tail.

"Wow that is some design." Ginny says in awe.

"It's beautiful." Hermione commented with a smile. Ginny links her arm through Hermione's and they make their way into the Cafe. They took in the cafe and Hermione thought it was quite beautiful. It looked like it took her to a peaceful valley. The walls were charmed to move and had mythical creatures running around. Hermione looked at the comfy black leather couches with silver lining or the fuzzy green sofas. There were wooden tables in the middle of the couches or sofas. Hermione had to admit she was completely comfortable in there. She followed Ginny to the cash registar and saw a women, who looked extrememly exhausted.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and laughed before turning back to the girl. "Excuse me?" Ginny asked.

The girl looked up with sleepy eyes. "Oh I'm so sorry. How can I help you ladies?" She asked as she tried to hold back a yawn but was unsuccessful. She rubbed her eyes and her straight dirty blonde hair fell foward so she had to push it back only to look drowsier then before.

"Harmony I told you to go home and rest." A male said from afar. The girls looked to see a very grown Draco Malfoy making his way towards them.

"Oh my gosh." Both Ginny and Hermione breaths out in unison.

**Hopefully I will continue to write what atleast I already have down. I hope so, especially before school starts back up. Please feel free to reviews...Pretty Please. Thank you so much for reading. **

**Moviemaniac808**


	3. I get that a lot

**Thank you so much for all the reviews from last night and this morning. They have made me so excited that I couldn't wait to update again. I love reviews they help me so much so thank you to all who did. I hope you all enjoy this chapter though I had a very hard time thinking of what their food and drinks would be called. I know something are different in the wizarding world. **

**Disclaimer- you know how this goes...I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, That belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter recap

_"Harmony I told you to go home and rest." A male said from afar. The girls looked to see a very grown Draco Malfoy making his way towards them._

_"Oh my gosh." Both Ginny and Hermione breaths out in unison._

**Chapter 3**

"Dray I can't just leave." Harmony says turning towards her boss.

"Yes you can and you will. You can barely stand on your own feet , You can't last the rest of your shift." Draco says in a caring voice and puts his hand on Harmony's shoulder.

She sighs. "Fine but I can't just go home. Blaise was going to come by with Spencer to pick me up from work." She says with stress. Draco gives her a sympathetic smile.

Ginny and Hermione watches in amazement. This is the first time they've seen Draco since the war. He didn't return to finish the year but he looked and sounded totally different.

"Look why don't you go up to the flat upstairs and when Blaise and Spencer arrive I'll send them up." He suggests and Harmony smiles.

"That would be great. Thank you so much Dray." She says and gives him a hug.

He returns the hug and laughs before pushing her towards the stairs. He turns back to the girls with a smile. "Can I get you ladies anything?" He asks in a very friendly tone.

Ginny and Hermione stare at Draco, jaw struck. Draco raises his eyebrow and smirks. he lets out a awkward laugh. Hermione was the first one to speak.

"Malfoy?" She says once she gets her voice back.

"Mrs. Granger." He nods to her. He turns to Ginny. "I'm guessing Mrs. Potter? Am I correct?" he asks with a smirk. Ginny smiles and nods.

"You work here?" Hermione manages to ask.

"Actually he owns the place. Right boss?" A girl says and places her arm on his shoulders. Ginny gasp.

"Aries? What are you doing here?" Ginny asks with a smile.

"Well remember when I told you I went beaubaxton?" Aries asks and waited for Ginny to nod. "Well after I graduated and came back from France my dear friend Draco here gave me a job." The white hair with black highlighted, girl answers.

"Hermione this is Aries, George's girlfriend." Ginny introduces to Hermione. Hermione looked Aries over and didn't expect George to be with her. She looked elegant, responsible, and well-mannered yet firey and free spirited also, which reminded her a lot of George when he still had Fred.

"Oh it's nice to finally meet you." Hermione greets, Aries and Hermione shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Aries smiles back.

"So Weasley finally took you two meet the family." Draco comments with a smirks. Hermione noticed it wasn't the same smirk he tormented them with in Hogwarts. It was a calmer, less threatening smirk.

"What do you mean finally? George and I have only been dating for a few months, I consider it to be very early in a relationship to met the family which is why I was a nervous wreck." Aries shoots back, taking her arm off Draco's shoulders.

Ginny laughs. "Don't worry Aries, everyone loves you." She encourages.

Aries attempts to smile and nods. "I hope so." She whispers. Hermione and Ginny sees Draco nudge Aries in attempt to make her smile which he was successful.

"So Aries are you gonna help these ladies or are you gonna do what I asked you to do 20 minutes ago?" Draco asked with an amused smile. A smile that Hermione took notice of, it made him look brighter, more softer.

"Fine Fine I'll go now." Aries whines and walks away with Draco laughing at her. He then turns back to his schoolmates.

"So ladies is there anything I can get you?" He asks again.

"I'm sorry I'm just in shock with what's going on." Hermione says, shaking her head. Both Ginny and Hermione were surprised to see Draco laugh at her comment.

"Don't worry I get that a lot." he replies with a smile still attached to his face.

"Well I guess I'll have a regular coco bean latte with a hint of Carmel." Ginny says and Draco nods before turning to Hermione.

"I'll have the same." She says slightly embarrassed by the attention.

"alright two coco beans coming right up. Would you like to try our razzleberry scones. It's a customer favorite." He offers which Ginny accepted and Hermione declined. "Ok why don't you two find a seat and I'll send your drinks when they are ready." He says.

Hermione couldn't help but notice how professional he sounded. She knew this definitely wasn't the same Draco she went to school with. But when did he change? What made him change?

"I'm sure Mrs. Potter would love to take a break on her feet." he hints, giving Ginny a smile.

"You have no idea" She expresses with relief.

"Hey Ginny why don't you find us some seats and I'll be there in a second." Hermione tells her. Ginny raises her eyebrow but nods and walks away.

"So how much do I owe you Malfoy?" She asked, ready to get her money out when Draco softly places his hand on hers. She was taken back at the physical touch but was shocked to find warmth from it. She always thought his touch would be cold.

"First timers are always on the house." He said before making the coffee.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yeah I figured if the first cup is free they can enjoy it more and want to come back." He answers with a sly smile. Hermione felt herself smiling.

"That is very thoughtful of you Malfoy." She smirks causing Draco to laugh and shrug.

"So how did you get this?" She asks, gesturing around to the store.

"After the war I decided to do something useful that would be all mine. I guess you can say I was on the road to self discovery. I came across this abandon store and with my inheritance money I bought it and built it from ground zero." He explains, never taking his eyes off the coffee he was making.

"Well you did an amazing job. This place is beautiful." Hermione comments.

"Thank you Hermione." He smiles. Hermione felt herself blush and look away. He called her by her first name and she definitely took notice of that.

"Well I better get back to Ginny." She says and he nods.

"Your drinks should be ready soon."

"Thank you." She says and walks away after seeing him nod. Ginny looks at her with an amused face. "What?"

Ginny shakes her head. "Nothing." Although she was unconvinced she let it go.

Hermione thinks back and still can't really believe what she had witness. She grew up hating Draco Malfoy but the Draco Malfoy she just met was someone she couldn't hate. He was extremely polite, gave them free coffee, had a civil and pleasant conversation, and he called her Hermione. Her actual name. Not those terrible names but her real name. She looked back at him and felt herself smiling. But how was that possible? She only just met her newly changed enemy and he already had her smiling at the very sight of him. She couldn't be falling for him, could she?

"There you go ladies." Hermione looks to see Draco charms the two coffee cups to float to them.

"Thank you." They chant at the same time. Draco laughs and helps the next customer.

**So I know nothing really exciting happen in this chapter but I just wanted Draco to explain how things have come to be. I promise though that there will be a surprise in the next chapter. So hold tight. Please feel free to reviews, remember they help me update faster ;) once again thank you so much to all who review. **

**moviemaniac808**


	4. Was that

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. They have made me so excited that I couldn't wait to update again. I love reviews they help me so much so thank you to all who did. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It definitely holds some surprises.**

**Disclaimer- you know how this goes...I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, That belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 4- Was that...**

For the next hour Ginny and Hermione talked about everything. From Draco to Aries, to what names Ginny and Harry are picking for their unborn. Even the uncomfortable talk about Hermione's ex-husband. All the while, Hermione woud sneak glances at Draco. He really did look good but his kindness really took her by surprise.

When Ginny and Hermione where getting ready to leave, they looked when they heard the door open and saw their former classmates carrying a young infant in his arms. "Hey Malfoy, where's my wife?" Blaise yells out.

Draco looks up and smiles. "Upstairs waiting for the two most important men in her life."

"Thanks mate." Blaise says and made his way up the stairs.

"Hey but make sure your wife doesn't hog my godson okay?" Draco tells him with a smile.

"I'll see what I can do." Blaise laughs and disappears. Draco laughs and moves to the counter wher Aries was working.

"So how is the Weasley doing?" He asks. When Ginny heard her last name her and Hermione made themselves comfortable again.

"Great actually" Aries answers with a smile.

"That's good. I'm glad to see him smiling again. I remember in school they would do whatever they could to make sure someone was laughing. Even if they hated my guts they always made me laugh." He admits while playing with the edge of a napkin.

"That's because you were a spoiled snot in school." Aries teases and throws a napkin at his face. Hermione and Ginny were surprised to see, instead of Draco getting mad, he laughed along with her.

"Yeah yeah." He says and throws the napkin back. "Aren't you glad I took that wand out of my arse?" He asked with a playful smile on his face.

"Of course it makes you more pleasant." Aries replies and like a mother does to an infant, she pinches Draco cheeks. Draco brushes her hand way but if you look closely enough you would see his cheeks were flushed.

"Okay enough of that." He tells her, his focus goes back to the counter. Aries laughs and pulls him closer to her.

"You know you're the brother I never got to have." She tells him and kisses him on the cheek. Draco nods and glances at the Grffyindor duel.

"I'll be right back." He tells Aries and walks to the table. He takes a chair from another table and sits himself facing the girls.

"So did you ladies enjoy your drinks?" He asks with a friendly smile.

"It was definitely a cup full of magic." Ginny winks and finishes her scone.

Hermione chuckles but nods her head. "Yes Malfoy this was very delicious."

"Does that mean I'm going to see you lovely ladies again?" He asks but his attention was on Hermione and Ginny definitely took notice of that.

"I don't know...Will we Hermione?" Ginny asks playful as she swings her attention to Hermione.

"I think that could be rearrange." Hermione answer but isn't able to look at either of them.

"Well it was lovely to see you ladies again and I hope you come back soon. Surprisingly it's actually quite refreshing to see some peers from my past, even if I was really rotten to them. Sorry about that." He admits. They could tell from the bashfulness and almost embarrassment on his face showed that he was sincere.

"Well we all have to grow up sometime." Ginny replies with a smile. Draco nods his head.

"A lot has changed since then Malfoy. Some for worst and some for better. It's nice to know that you've changed for the better." Hermione admits. It was then that Ginny and Hermione saw the biggest smile they have ever seen from Draco Malfoy ever since they met him, years ago.

"Alright boss I'm gonna go for my lunch break." Aries calls out as she makes her way with her coat breaking up the serious but happy conversation between the previous classmates. Draco chuckles and stands up.

"Alright Aries." He tells her.

"Any chances you are gonna see George?" Ginny asks with a smirk.

"Wow your smirk is almost identical as Drakes." Aries laughs out. "But yeah I'm going over to the shop to pick him up. You wanna tag along?" She suggest with a playful smile.

"Yeah sure. You okay with that?" Ginny turns to Hermione. Hermione nods her head. The girls stands up.

"Oh wait," Draco says and runs behind the counter. The girls walk to the door and wait for Draco to come walking back to them with a two brown bags. "Seeing as Mrs. Potter enjoyed the razzleberry scones I figured you would enjoy some take out ones."

"Damn I'm really starting to like you Draco Malfoy." Ginny says with a smile as she takes the bag. Hermione seemed bashful from the gesture but takes the bag.

"Thank you Draco." She smiles.

Draco smiles and nods. "Well hope to see you again." He tells them and even though it was a little awkward it still made everyone smile.

"You too Draco." Hermione nods and opens the door.

"I'll see you later Drake." Aries tells him and walks out.

"Bye Malfoy." Ginny tells him with a smile and walks out. Hermione watches them walk out the door then turns back to Draco.

"By the way umm... your window." She starts as she points to the window surrounding the door. Draco looks at the window then turns back to Hermione and nods. "It's very beautiful."

"Thank you." He says with a content smile. Hermione smiles once again and leaves. Draco watches them walk away.

"Was that Granger and Weasley I saw when I came in?" Blaise says out loud as he comes down the stairs. Draco chuckles and turns to his life long friend.

"Yup."

"Dang they definitely grew into themselves didn't they?" Blaise comments. Draco sits next to him.

"Don't let your wife hear you say that." Draco hints and nudges Blaise shoulder.

"Harmony knows that she is the only girl that will always have my attention." Blaise says with a smile that made Draco smile too.

"So Aries how did you and George met anyway?" Hermione asks on the way to the joke shop.

"Well it's really simple actually. We bumped into each on our way to work one busy day and I admit we did flirt but I could tell he wasn't all there, you know. Like he had a lot of things on his mind so I offered he could come by the coffee shop one day if he ever just wanted someone to talk too. You wouldn't believe how happy I was when I saw he came by the next day."

"Aww that's so cute." Hermione gushes.

"How did he react when he saw Malfoy?" Ginny asks as they make their way into the shop.

"I spit my coffee all over myself and my lovely lady." George answers as he sneaks up on them and wraps Aries into a hug. Aries squeals but soon wraps her arms around George's and leans into George's chest.

"So I see you finally met who Aries's boss is huh?" George asks with a smirk.

"Yes we did..When were you gonna tell us?" Ginny asks.

George shrugs. "I don't know it wasn't really my place to tell. It still is kinda awkward but he really is a nice lad now. It takes a lot of getting use too."

"Well you ready for lunch funny man?" Aries asks as she tilts her head towards George.

"Yeah, let me tell Verity. I'll be right back." He kisses her cheek and walks away.

"You know Aries I really have to say Thank you." Ginny tells her.

"For what?"

"Bringing my brother back." She answers truthfully. Aries blushes and nods her head. "well I think I better get home. I don't know how much my feet can take and I would love to see my husband."

Although she wouldn't show it, Hermione still flinchs when she heard the word husband. Where did it all go wrong? She always thought to herself. She put a smile on because her marriage failed miserably, her friends shouldn't.

About 4 hours later Hermione returns home after visiting the burrow and dropping Ginny off. She smiles when she hears the familiar sound of her feline companion. Jinx. She sits down next to him and he climbs on her lap.

"Hey buddy, mommy had a very exciting day." She tells him as she pets down his spine. He stretches his face up to hers. She leans down and rubs her nose on his.

"I love you." She tells him. He replies with a meow. She smiles and relaxes with him close to her heart.

Draco Malfoy walks into his house at the end of a nice wizard neighborhood located at the end of Diagon alley. It was build a few years after the war and when he was able to save enough money he was able to buy, all on his own.

"Hey I'm home."

"Hey Draco." Luna Longbottom makes her way from the kitchen. She kisses him hello on the cheek. He pulls back and takes in her outfit. She was a wearing a dark green dress that went down to her knees and a dark netting at the top. Her hair was up in a clip and her makeup was done light.

"Although you aren't the lovely lady I was hoping for, or even the handsome man. You look beautiful. What's the occasion?" He ask as they made their way into his office.

"Neville is taking me out for my birthday. He feels bad for having to work on it so he wants to make up for it." She answers in the dreamy tone she always has.

"Oh sounds romantic." He teases. She giggles and nods her head.

"Well thank you Luna for tonight." He says and gives her hug.

"Of course I'll see you tomorrow." She tells him and walks out. He sighs happily and walks upstairs and opens the first door on the right.

"Daddy." Two little five years yelled out as he made his way though the door. He smiles and scoops the two most important people in his life.

"We've missed you daddy." His daughter, Phoneix tells him and kisses him on the cheek. He smiles and turns to his son, Scorpious.

"What about you?" He asked.

Scorpious nods. " Yeah but I need to tell you something."

"And what's that?"

"I'm hungry. Did you bring any food back?" Scorpius asks eagerly.

"Did I bring food?" Draco begins asking playfully before standing up and drops his kids on the bed and tickles them. "Is that all you love me for? Just food?" He teases and he smiles at the laughs of his kids. The two people he loved the most.

**So was this chapter exciting? Disappoinitng? Boring? Cute? I'm all ears. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please feel free to review. thank you :)**

**Moviemaniac808**


	5. Hey Stranger

**So I have finally updated. I'm sorry it's been a very hard week and due to that this chapter is not that long but I promise I will try to make up for that in the next chapter but please do enjoy the chapter and don't forget to tell me how you feel in the end. **

**DISCLAIMER: you know how this goes...I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.. but I do own one of the kiddies. **

It's been almost a month since Hermione went to the coffee shop. It's not that she hasn't wanted to, she just hasn't had the time. The hospital has been crazy these past few weeks: injuried quidditch players, kids with dragon pox, pregnant witches. Hermione is lucky if she could catch a breath.

She is hoping to getting a break. Truthfully, though she hasn't told Ginny, she's been wanting to go back to the coffee shop. Drink the delicious coffee, eat their tastefully food, and she wanted to see Draco again. She still can't believe the changes he showed when she saw him the last time. He was so kind and nice and a complete gentleman, She was just wondering how that happen? She couldn't get him out of her head.

"Dr. Granger we need you at the maternity ward." the recepitionist tells her. Hermione shakes herself from her thoughts and nods towards the girl before walking away.

"Neville what are you doing here?" Draco asks as he looks up to see one of his good friends now, Surprisingly.

"I have to meet Mrs. McGonagall. She wants to discuss something before school starts up. So I thought I drop by and..."

"A double shot pumpkin spritlzer?" Draco finishes with a smirk.

"Please" Neville begs and lays his head on the counter.

Draco laughs, "Coming right up." He tells him before moving around to get started.

"So how's Luna doing?" Draco asks.

"Not so good I think. She's been feeling really sick lately." Neville answers. Draco could tell he was worrying and walks up to his friend.

"Don't worry Nev. Why don't you tell her to make an appointment, just to check if it's like a flu or something but I'm sure she's okay."

Neville doesn't answer but nods his head and sighs. "So hows the kiddies?"

Draco smiles at the mention of his kids. "They're great. They are out with Aries right now. She took them to the joke shop so I'm kind of worried about what they are going to come back with." He hints with a smile. Neville nods with a chuckles.

Draco loved those kids with everything he has. Neville knew he lived for those kids. So imagine how shocked he was when he came into the coffee shop looking for a job and was trampled by these two breath taking kids only to find out they were his enemies kids? He was surprise he didn't faint. But Neville has come to love those kids, and he knew Luna loved the kids. That's why she had no problem baby sitting them. His been married to Luna for almost 3 years and although they have talked about having kids, they just never gotten a pregnancy scare or any indication that she has been pregnant. But he knew it will happen one day, he was gonna have kids with Luna and they were gonna be perfect, just like their mother.

"Speaking of the joke shop, apparently Aries told Luna that Ginny Potter and Hermione Granger has finally step foot in this magical coffee shop." Neville teases. Draco places Neville's drink in front of him and threw a piece of a muffin at his face.

"Yes they did and I swear their jaws touch the floor."

Neville laughs. "Well you always did have that affect on people."

"Oh shut it." Draco tells him then pauses. "You know I couldn't help but notice Granger looked pretty good."

Neville smirks and shakes his head. "Who would have thought that the bully would like the bookworm?"

"Have you ever heard of redempetion?" Draco comments but Neville just shrugs.

"So Granger huh? I thought it would be Weasley by now?" He starts back up after. Neville takes a sip from his drink before shaking his head.

"Well she was, for about five years and then out of nowhere Ron says they should get a divorce. Hermione really took it hard."

"When did this happen?" Draco asked as he leans his elbows on the counter, interested in the conversation.

"About 6 months ago." Neville answers.

"He has gone bonkers." Draco sighs out and shakes his head.

Neville nods and takes another sip of his drink. Draco started to think. 'Was Ron Weasley crazy?' Although he was horrible and has ill thoughts about her but he could also see the fine qualities of her. She the most intelligent witch of their age and most definitely can fend for herself. This girl stayed by Ron's side through the worst and he actually left her? What the hell is wrong with him?

"Well I gotta met McGonagall but I'll see you later." Neville says standing up. Draco nods and gets back to work.

It was around 7:00 in th evening at Diagon Alley. At a cup full of Magic, Scorpious and Phoneix were helping Harmony and Draco around at the coffee shop. They would push in chairs or wipe the tables. Take out Muffins, scones, or others things to eat out of the display glass behind the counter, just being daddy's little helpers.

Draco was also in the front but usually at night, things begin to slow down and it was giving him time to think. He thought about how the anniversary of the mother of his kids death is coming up, it would be almost 6 years since he has seen his father or mother, and it was almost a month since Hermione Granger came into the coffeeshop and he couldn't get her out of his mind. He couldn't get the distant look of hurt in her eyes, and the safety wall she had built up. She was like a lost little girl and he highly doubt she knew it. Whatever Ron Weasley did, he messed her up. But if she ever came back, he would break down that wall. He promised himself that.

"Daddy when are we going home? I'm tired." Phoneix whines. Draco smiles at his little girl and scoops her up in his arms.

"I know sweetie if you want I can take you upstairs so you can go to bed and I'll wake you up when it's time to go." He suggests. She rubs her eyes and nods her head. She lays her head on Draco's shoulder and her blonde hair cascades downs Draco's shoulder.

"What about you Scorp. You wanna go upstairs and sleep?" He asks his son. Scorpious turns to Harmony who gives him a smile then turns back to his dad and nods. He puts his little hand in Draco's and they walk upstairs. He tucks them into the bed and once Phoneix's head touches the pillow she is out like the light. Scorpious looks at his dad. Draco kneels on the side of the bed and brushes Scorpious's blonde hair out of his face.

"Daddy, are we gonna go to mommy's grave soon?" He whispers. Draco sighs but nods. He always took his kids to their mother's grave site. She was a good woman and didn't deserve what happen to her. Even though he will never tell anyone, who couldn't help but blame himself for what happen to her.

"Are we ever gonna see your mommy?' Scorpious asked after. That was a question Draco didn't know the answers too. It was clear his father was out of the question but his mother was not so clear. Was there a chance he could reconnect with his mother?

"I don't know buddy. Why don't you get some sleep?"

Scorpious nods. Draco kisses him on the forehead and closes the door. He walks downstairs only to see someone else coming into the coffee shop. His eyes brighten when he saw Hermione's gaze lock eyes with his.

"Hey Stranger, I wonder when I would get to see you again." He tells her as he walks to the counter.

"You wouldn't believe how busy St. Mungo's is." She breathes out as she lays her bag on the counter and takes the clips out of her hair. Draco watches as the brown locks of hair fall down her back and couldn't help but notice that her hair was tamer then while she was younger. It made her look more...Older, more Mature.

"Well you have a hour until we close, why don't you tell me?" He hints.

She smirks at him. "You sure? It could get a little boring."

He gives her a shrug.

"Alright you ask for it." She begins with a smile that made Draco feel something he never felt before. What was up with that?

**So, there was more Neville, More Kiddies, and more feeling for our two lovebirds. So tell me what you think? Am I making Draco to nice? Do you like him as a dad? What do you think is wrong with Luna? How do you feel about that relationship? Would you like to see more of them? Or George and Aries?**

**But I promise I will show more Hermione and Draco. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. **


	6. What took so long

**I've kinda been having a bad day so I've been writing this story all day. I thought someone should be happy today. I've been reading the reviews and I tried to put more of the things that you've been wanting. This chapter is a lot longer then other so I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to Harry Potter but I do own the characters you've never heard of.**

****

Chapter 6- What took you so long

Every day for the past two weeks Hermione has been able to come to a cup full of magic either before or after work and Draco has to admit he was loving every minute of it. Some days she hasn't been able to stay long but comes for a cup of coffee, flashing him a happy smile and then leaves or she would sit down and they would talk. He couldn't believe how easy it was for him to talk to her and be himself. He was never able to truly be himself with anyone besides, Blaise and Aries, in his entire life so he never understood how it was so easy with Hermione. He was surprised on her reaction when she found out he had kids.

__

She was on her way to 'A cup full of magic' during one of her lunch breaks. When she comes into the store she hears someone say "Daddy can I have a coco muffin?"

She looks to see this little beautifu blond hair girl looking up at Draco. She was wearing a light and dark green dress. She turns to her and Hermione sees breath taking light blue eyes looking at her.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" She turns to look up at Draco.

"Daddy?" She asks out loud. Draco nervously gulps and scratchs the back of his neck.

"Umm Yeah." he squeaks out. He grabs Phoenix's little hand and walks towards Hermione. "Hermione this is my Daughter, Phoenix." He begins. Hermione stands there in shock.

"Phoenix." Hermione whispers. Draco nods. "And the little boy helping Aries at the counter is my son Scorpius."

Draco sees Hermione's eyes grow even bigger and her face become even paler.

"Scorpius." Hermione whispers. Draco kneels down to Phoenix and tells her to help out Harmony in the back. Phoenix nods and runs off. He grabs Hermione's hand and brings her to one of the couches. Draco guessed Aries saw what happen, because surprisingly she brought over a cup of water. He nods a thanks to her and turns back to Hermione who talking up a storm to herself.

"I can't believe this. This was the reasons that Ron left me, and now I find out that the man I like has kids of his own. Why would he want to be with me? He already has a family of his own, and I'm just some middle age girl who only has time to work, and does that mean he has a wife? Oh my gosh I've been flirting with a taken man."

Draco decides to stop her before she digs herself into a deeper hole. He takes her hands in her lap. "Hermione you need to breathe." She stops talking and turns to him. "Breathe Hermione."

Color comes back to Hermione's face and she starts taking slow breaths. "Kids?" She whispers.

Draco nods."Yes but I'm not taken. I don't have a wife." He informs with a smile. Hermione blushes but nods her head.

"You heard all of that?" She asks.

"Yes and Ron is a imbecile for leaving for that reason but trust me it's not all fun and games." He tells her, hoping to bring her spirits a little higher.

"Wow...Kids. Who would have thought." She lets out. Draco smiles and nods.

"So Scorpius and Phoenix?" She asks and when Draco nods she bursts out laughing. "Figures that would be what you would name your kids. But I have to admit they do sound really beautiful.. Scorpius and Phoenix? why does that sound familiar?" She dwells. Draco lets her think for a few more seconds. Hermione turns her head to look outside when it finally hits.

"The Window.. Oh my gosh..That's you guys?" She, almost squeals out. It causes Draco to laugh and nods his head.

"Yeah. Aries gave the idea and Harmony did it for a surprise for me." Hermione was practically speechless. She shakes her head and smiles at Draco.

That happen about 3 days ago and he still couldn't get her out of his head. She was constantly on his mind, wondering what she's doing, what she's thinking, if she's thinking about him. Everything. Draco has a feeling he is driving Aries nuts.

"I'm telling you Dray you should just ask her out already. We all know you like her, and we can tell she likes you." Aries pushes.

Draco just stubbornly shakes his head.

"God you're hopeless."

"Whose Hopeless?" Aries and Draco turn to see Hermione standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Hermione what are you doing here?" Aries says, changing the subject. She knew that if she told the truth, Draco would kill her.

Hermione knew something was going on that they weren't telling her but she brushes it off. She smiles. "It's my lunchbreak and I wanted to see the two cutest people in the world."

Draco and Aries was just about to smile and gushs when she smiles at the two beautiful blonds coming her way.

"Hello Aunt Mimi." They says and hugs her legs. She smiles and kneels down so she can give them a proper hug. She stands back up to see Aries and Draco pouting.

"What?" She asks with innocene.

"That was cruel." Aries teases and Draco nods in agreement.

"Oh stop being babies." Hermione teases back and smiles.

"Whatever, you reminded me. it's my lunchbreak now so I'm gonna go. I'll be back." She kisses Draco on the cheek and gives Hermione a hug before running out.

Hermione smirks and turns to Draco. "So you wanna tell me whose hopeless?"

"No not really." He admits but blushes when Hermione starts pouting, sticking her bottom lip out and Draco felt heat in not only face but it ran down his entire body. He wondered where that came from but when he saw her pink rosy bottom lip he wanted to grab her face and put her lip between his. He shakes his head. "How about I just give you coffee?" He offers, trying to shake off the heat.

"Give me a scone too and it's a deal." He felt himself smiling, noticing he does that a lot when she's around.

"I swear they are driving me crazy George. I want to lock them in a room and not come out until I hear them screaming, and I mean pure toe curling pleasure." Aries vents out to George. Right now they are in his flat above his store, eating chinese take out (Something that Aries got George addicted on from a pervious date) but when George asked how the coffee shop was doing, he got her started.

"Umm baby as hot and seductive that sounds I'm sure that is not what they need." He tells her before taking a sip of his drink. But he couldn't hide his smile. That was Aries for you. It was one of the reason George loved her so. She was so outspoken and not afraid to say what she believes, and not afraid to be who she is and it just made him love her so much more. She was also so much fun it reminded him of when he still had his other half.

"No you're not there. There is so much sexual tension in the room, even I'm horny."

George couldn't help but raise a eyebrow at this comment. He scoots closer to her and scoops her up into his lap. She squeal in surprise but makes herself comfortable and circles her arms around his neck. "Really? Why didn't you so say that when you first came in?" He hints at her.

She smiles down at him before leaning down and bringing their lips together. She would never get tired of kissing him. It was so easy for her to fall in love with him but of course it was hard for her to tell him. He was in such a sad state when she first met him and she wasn't sure if he was ready to let someone else in his life but when they finally opened up to each other and said I love you she truly felt that he was finally happy again since his brother's death. When they first kissed she felt so much warmth but when they kiss like this it was much different. And as much as she wanted to continue she pulls away, her eyes landing on the clock upon the wall.

"It seems like that Lunch always goes by so fast." She whines and leans her forehead on his shoulder.

"Well then its a good thing you agreed to move in with me last night huh?" He smirks. She smiles from ear to ear and nods her head.

"You betcha."

"Then that's all you need to think about, okay?" He says. She nods her head and kisses him again." And promise to leave Hermione and Malfoy alone." He teases her against her lips.

"Luna what are you doing here?" Hermione squeals when she saw Luna come through the door and stood up to give her a hug.

"Neville made an appointment for me. I haven't been feeling very well lately so he suggested I get a check up." She answers as she hops onto the hospital bed.

"How long has it been since you and Neville got married?" Hermione asks with a smile.

"3 years coming up." Luna beams.

Hermione smiles before checking up on Luna. She noticed that she did have a slight tempeture, along with the nausea, Luna did mention that her breast have been a little sore lately.

"It could be just a common flu, except I don't know why your breast would hurt unless..." Hermione started, she pauses before asking Luna.." Luna are you late?"

Luna takes time to think it over before she answers in her usually dreamy voice. "Why yes I am. I haven't noticed."

"Alright well with that said I'm going to give you a potion that will tell us if your pregnant. What will happen is your stomach will grow lightly red if your pregnant, if not then it's a negative but don't worry. The potion won't cause any more naseau and it will wear off within a minute. Sounds good to you?" She asks. Luna smiles and nods her head.

Hermione waves her wand and the potion appears on a tray in her lap, along with a small cup of water. She hands Luna the bottle of potion and watches Luna take it. She lays Luna down on the bed and slighty pulls Luna's shirt up to reveal her stomach that glowed red within a few seconds. She smiles greatly at Luna. " I'm happy to say that you and Neville are having a baby."

Luna stared speechless at her stomach, her hand slowly moving towards her stomach. "I'm pregnant?" She whispers and looks up at Hermione.

This was one of the parts that Hermione loved about her job. Watching their faces when they find out that they are with child, that they are in for this whole new adventure. She couldn't wait until she can experience that. It slowly brought tears to her eyes as she nods her head to her friend.

"Me and Neville talked about children but it never happen till now. Oh Hermione he's going to be so happy." Luna says with glee making Hermione smile even bigger.

"He's so good and gentle with Draco's kids, and I have a lot of practice baby sitting. We're ready for this. I know we are." Luna continues but Hermione turned shell shock when she heard the mention of Draco and his kids.

"Draco?... You know Scorpius and Phoenix?" She stutters out. Luna chuckles a little as she sits up and pulls down her shirt. She knew all about Hermione and Draco crush for her. She smiled she liked the idea of Hermione and Draco together. Hermione been hurt and Draco needs some love in his life. They desperately don't know how much they needed each other.

"Yeah" She answers.

"How?" Hermione asks.

"When Neville got a job at the coffee shop, after we got over the shock, we found out that he is really different and well he's a family friend. Kinda like you." She replies and Hermione once again is shock.

"What do you mean?"

"Draco told me about you and Scorpius has mention somethings about Aunt Mimi." Luna tells her. Hermione laughs at her nickname and nods.

"Yeah it was to hard for them to so Hermione so they just started calling me aunt Mimi but I don't mind. They're so adorable." Hermione gushes and Luna nods.

"yeah and Draco would do anything for them." Hermione nods and thinks back. She remember watching Draco interact with the kids and knew it was true. He would die for those kids.

Hermione drags her feet late at night into the coffee shop and sits down at one of the sofas by the counter. Draco came over with two cups of coffee and sits down next to her. She smiles at him and takes a sip of the coffee.

"Yum.. You're getting good at this." She smirks at him to only recieve a smile.

"Well guess who came into St. Mungos today?" Hermione starts. Draco shrugs his shoulder but leans back into the chair.

"Luna Longbottom. We found out today that the reason she's been sick is because she's pregnant."

Draco felt his jaw hit the floor. Seriously? This was fantastic for them. He already knew they were gonna be perfect parents. They took so good care of his kids, they could only do better with their own.

"Wow, That's amazing. Neville is gonna be estastic." He cheers with a smile.

"It made me think...Where are the twin's mother?"

She saw Draco stiffen before clearing his throat. "Umm it was a girl named Miranda. You wouldn't know her." He answers tensely and takes a sip from his coffee.

"Miranda? Where is she now? How did you meet her?" Hermione shoots question. Draco felt entirely uncomfortable with the situation but what could he say with Hermione taking it the wrong way. He didn't want to hurt her or make her think she wasn't important enough not to know.

Hermione could tell though that she might be over stepping her boundaries and backed off. "I'm Sorry. Maybe a conversation for another day?" She quietly offers.

Draco looks at her, even when it's a intense moment, uncomfortable or even when she had a hard day at work, she always looked quite beautiful. Gosh he wished he wasn't such a pansy when it came to her. 'Just man up' He wanted to tell himself. He let out a hard breath and nods his head.

"Yeah maybe over dinner one night. Just you and me." He hints. Hermione sits there shocked. Did he really just ask her out on a date? She couldn't stop herself from smiling and lets a small chuckle out.

"You just asked me on a date?" She says with a smile. She turns to Draco to see him flushed. She didn't think he couldn't look anymore adorable then how he did now.

"Well yes I did. Granger." He tells as he sits up straighter, trying to get whatever mojo he had left. But he didn't attempt to hide his smile when he sees her smiling at him.

"I was wondering what took you so long."

**So finally I got Hermione and Draco's relationship moving somewhere, and there's more of the other couples. Please let me know what you think. Where do you think they should go for their date? what do you want to see happen? Do you have any thoughts on who the twin's mother is? Your thoughts are my inspirations. I love your comments and I thank you so much for reviewing. It makes me update sooner. I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**Moviemaniac808**


End file.
